


As Lovers Go

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Tommy promised they would get married if they were both thirty and single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lovers Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr meme prompt by absentlyabbie “remember when we were in high school and we swore that if we were still single at 30 we’d marry each other, well hey guess whose birthday it is"

Felicity moved back against the porch step she was sitting on. The edge of the step was slightly digging into her back as she stretched her legs out past the concrete at the bottom of the steps and into the grass. She stared up into the night sky, almost missing Tommy walking toward her.

He smiled briefly as he approached the steps, holding out a beer for her. The lights strung across the porch brightened his smile as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks for the party," Tommy said as he took a slow draw from his beer.

"Thanks for getting older."

"Thirty. I guess that means I have to start growing up now."

"Probably. Might need to limit the number of days you come into the office with a hangover down at least 10 percent."

"I might need to decrease my drinking 30 percent for that to happen."

"Old man problems."

Tommy laughed, tapping his beer against Felicity's. "I'm not doing too bad, am I? If my mom was here, she'd be hounding me about finding a wife and grandbabies. But, not too bad, right?"

"Not at all," Felicity said sincerely. "And your mom wouldn't start hounding you quite yet. She'd probably still be in the not so subtly dropping hints stage. She was classy like that."

Tommy shook his head silently, stretching his legs out as he mimicked Felicity's position on the stairs to look at the sky. Even fifteen miles from town, the sky remained mostly without stars. The smog and clouds blocking them from shining through. The moon, however, was bright and full, illuminating the dying party.

"She'd be really proud of you, Tommy." Reaching across the porch, Felicity's hand squeezed lightly on his knee. "I know I am."

“Aren’t we supposed to be getting married anyway,” Tommy asked, changing the subject.

“What?” Turning her head to face Tommy, Felicity’s eyes narrowed trying to understand what he was talking about.

“Yeah. We agreed that if we were both thirty with no real prospects of marriage, we’d just marry each other.”

“Oh shut up. I was fifteen.”  
“A deals a deal Smoak.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she went back to looking at the sky. “I’m only 28, Tommy. Looks like you have another year and a half before you can collect that deal.”

Tommy snapped his fingers in fake disappointment. “Damn. I thought I had you.”

“And who knows maybe I’ll find the perfect guy in that time.”

Tommy looked down at her, trying to ignore the way his stomach tightened at the thought. “Yeah, maybe you will.”

\---

“So, you and Tommy are going out on another date,” Iris asked, watching Felicity struggle to put the clasp on to the back of her earrings.

Felicity groaned, glaring at her friend as she finished securing the piece of jewelry. “It’s not a date. Tommy and I aren’t dating.”

Iris laughed, her head tipping back to rest against Felicity’s headboard. “Says the girl wearing her classic third date outfit.”

Glancing down at her outfit, Felicity frowned. Iris was right. She was wearing her third date outfit. “Great,” Felicity snapped, peeling off the sweater she had just put on. The floor of her room was already littered with the clothes of the night’s failed outfit choices, which was ridiculous because she was going to dinner with Tommy. And it was not a date. “Thanks for pointing that out. It’s not like I have anything else to wear.”

“Felicity,” Iris started, getting up from Felicity’s bed, her hand grabbing onto Felicity’s. “What is going on.”

“What’s going on is that I’m Tommy is going to be here soon and I have nothing to wear. Nothing.”

“The clothes scattered across your room would say otherwise.” Waving her free hand, Iris made a point of sweeping it over the mess on Felicity’s floor. :Besides, Tommy has seen you in those dorky pajamas you wear. I don’t think he’s going to complain about a red top that makes you look like a sex god.”

“That’s not… that’s not the point.”

Iris raised her eyebrow, dropping Felicity’s hand. “Not a date my ass.”

“Iris,” Felicity warned, bending down to pick up the sweater she had taken off.

“What? Things have been weird between you guys since his birthday.”

“They have not.”

“I’m not really going to allow our conversations to degrade into a third grade he said, she said deal, but, they have to.”

Leaning back against her wall, Felicity sighed, her hands twisting the sweater she was holding. “He brought up the marriage thing.”

“The marriage thing?”

“You know, the whole if we aren’t married by the time we’re both thirty, we’ll just marry each other thing.”

“Oh that marriage thing.”

“Yeah.”

“And you really are convinced that you two haven't been dating the past three months?"

"Yes," Felicity responded quickly, ignoring the knowing look Iris giving her. "I would know if we were dating. Obviously, it's not like we could be dating without me knowing."

Felicity was cut off by someone knocking on her front door. "He's early." Felicity shot Iris a worried look as she continued playing with her sweater. "I'm not ready."

Iris nodded as she began walking out of Felicity's room. "Don't worry, I've got it." She paused under the door frame, turning around to give Felicity a mischievous smile. "Besides, I think it's time Tommy got the if you hurt my best friend lecture.”

“Technically I think he’s given that speech.”

“He still needs to hear it.”

\---

Felicity glanced up from her plate to look at Tommy. There was candles, wine, and pasta in between them on the table. Tommy had passed on ordering garlic bread. In the twenty years of friendship they had shared, Felicity had never seen Tommy pass on garlic bread. With Iris's voice ringing in her head about how things had changed, she was starting to think maybe she was right. Maybe they were on a date.

“Have we been dating,” Felicity asked right as Tommy had taken a bite of pasta. 

Tommy coughed slightly as he looked at Felicity. “Uh,” he paused, his face reddening as the question fully registered with him. “I thought that was what we doing? Or, at least, I was hoping we were maybe getting to the dating point. Sort of like pre-dating?”

“Pre-dating,” Felicity repeated back, her body relaxing at Tommy’s answer. “What exactly does pre-dating entail?”

“All the same things dating would entail, but with me getting away with not having the guts of actually asking you out.”

Felicity smiled as Tommy finished speaking, nodding her head along to his words. She didn’t say anything back, instead taking a drink of her wine and another bite of her food. The intensity of Tommy’s gaze almost made her want to laugh as she finished her food.

“Do we want dessert," Felicity finally asked.

"Dessert?"

"Yes, dessert. You know the sugary goodness that can sometimes follow dinner."

"You want to talk about dessert?"

"I want to talk about us getting dessert."

"Us?"

Felicity shook her head, reaching across the table to place her hand on top of Tommy. "Do you want to get dessert with me, Tommy?"

"Like a date," he asked, squeezing her hand in his.

"Yeah, like a date."

\---

Felicity woke up at exactly 11:59 pm. One minute until her thirtieth birthday. She rolled away from the clock and toward Tommy's side of the bed. She pressed her lips against his cheek, before continuing to leave soft kisses against his face.

"Tommy," Felicity whispered, brushing her nose against his. "Wake up."

Tommy made an unrecognizable noise as he shook his head in protest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him. 

"Tommy," she laughed. "I'm serious. Wake up."

Tommy's lips turned up in a slight smile as he one of his eyes. "What's up?"

"It's my birthday," Felicity stated, her eyebrows lifting up slightly.

The smile that spread across his face made Felicity's heart speed up, his hands brushing along the edge of her shirt. "Happy birthday." 

Felicity smiled back at him, leaning down to kiss him. "Marry me," she asked, her lips still pressed against his.

Tommy pulled back, his eyes meeting hers. "You thirty already?"

"Well, technically, not for another six hours and," she paused turning to look at clock. "Forty eight minutes. Plenty of time to back out."

"Deal's a deal," Tommy said with a shrug. 

"Is that a yes, Mr. Merlyn?"

Tommy rolled over, kissing Felicity's forehead as he hovered above her. "Yes. I'll marry you."

\---

The next time Felicity woke up, Tommy was curled up behind her, placing kisses along the space between her shoulder blades. 

"Think you can act surprised when I propose to you during your birthday party tonight. Thea and Iris have been working with me on the plans. I'd hate for them to be disappointed."

Felicity nodded as she pulled his hand up, her lips pressing against the back of his wrist. "I think I can do that."


End file.
